De cómo Sherlock volvió a la vida
by Spainlovecumberbatch
Summary: Ésto es un fanfic que versa sobre el reencuentro de Sherlock y John. Muchísimas gracias por los comentarios!
1. Chapter 1

P. 1 (Introducción).

John Watson se encontraba delante de la tumba de Sherlock. La miraba con los ojos llorosos, esperando que todo fuera mentira, que fuera un mal sueño. Estaba ante la tumba del que se convirtió en su mejor amigo, en su compañero de aventuras…

_-Estaba tan sólo… y te debo tanto… _

Tenía que sacar todo el dolor que lo embargaba, tenía que contarle lo que sentía aunque eso supusiera hablarle a un recuerdo y a lo que quedaba de él. Ese dolor lo había convertido en un muerto en vida.

_-Hubo ocasiones en que ni siquiera pensé que fueras humano… pero déjame decirte esto. Fuiste la mejor persona… el ser más humano… que nunca he conocido. Y nadie va a convencerme jamás de que me dijiste una mentira._

Y a pesar de que sabía que no iba a volver, a pesar de haberle visto saltar y morir delante de sus ojos, todavía conservaba un resquicio de esa esperanza que nunca se pierde.

_-Pero hay otra cosa más, otra cosa más… un milagro más, Sherlock… por mí… No… estés… muerto… ¿Harías eso por mí? Sólo detenlo, detén esto…_

Y en ese momento su corazón se volvió a retorcer y las lágrimas volvieron a sus ojos. Eran las lágrimas de un soldado que a pesar de haber sido testigo de tantas muertes, no soportaba la de una sola persona. La muerte de Sherlock. El dolor lo volvió a golpear y no pudo evitar venirse abajo. Pero había algo de lo que John no se había percatado. A escasos metros de él le había estado observando alguien. Alguien que se había convertido en su verdugo.

Sherlock había observado con cautela cómo John le rogaba y se venía abajo entre súplicas. A pesar de que siempre suprimía las emociones no carecía de ellas y ver a John así le afecta más de lo que nunca podría mostrar. Bajo ese rostro serio y sin emoción se escondían la tristeza y el dolor de un hombre que había encontrado y perdido a un amigo de verdad. Pero no podía todavía revelarle la verdad, eso no era racional.

No había ido nadie al entierro, sólo la señora Hudson y el doctor. No acudió nadie de la comisaría, ni siquiera Lestrade y tampoco acudió Mycroft. Él era el culpable de que Sherlock cayera en las manos de Moriarty. A pesar de ser consciente de que tiró a su propio hermano al vacío de la muerte no se dignó a presentarse en el funeral. John jamás entendería cómo pudo anteponer su trabajo a su hermano, a su familia y por supuesto, jamás le perdonaría.

Apenas sentía ya su cansado corazón. No quería otra cosa más que permanecer allí esperando una respuesta a sus plegarias… pero sabía que no las tendría. Sherlock se había ido para siempre y él no había podido hacer nada. Eso era algo que iba a cambiar, así que como buen soldado se recompuso, se cuadró y abandonó el cementerio con su característico deje militar.


	2. Chapter 2

P.2

(6 meses después).

El doctor había tenido que abandonar el 221B de Baker Street. Después de la muerte de Sherlock no tenía sentido vivir en un sitio que le recordaba tanto a él.

Había vuelto a la consulta de su psiquiatra. La había dejado cuando conoció al detective pero tras lo sucedido no tuvo más remedio que volver.

_-John, ya han pasado seis meses desde que aquello sucedió. Tienes que dejarlo atrás y seguir con tu vida._

Watson la miró con una mezcla de ira y dolor. Ella no llegaba a entender lo unido que había estado a Sherlock. Le pedía que dejara todo lo sucedido y que siguiera adelante. ¿Pero cómo iba a hacer eso? Su corazón seguía anclado al día en que Sherlock se suicidó hasta el punto de recordarlo en sueños, hasta el punto de revivirlo todos los días en su mente.

-_No puedo. A pesar de que ha pasado medio año todavía sigo en un infier…_

Y en ese momento su voz se quebró y sus ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Había tratado con todas sus fuerzas de parecer fuerte y entero pero otra vez volvían sus recuerdos. No sólo los recuerdos de aquél trágico día le perseguían sino también los de todos los momentos que pasó con Sherlock.

Salió de la consulta de la doctora y se echó a andar rápidamente, dejando que el viento le diera en la cara. Quería sentir cualquier cosa que no fuera esa soledad que hacía mucho se había instalado en su corazón. Al llegar a su apartamento se dejó caer en la cama y se quedó dormido.

Cuando despertó estaba empapado en sudor y tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas. Había vuelto a pasar. Había vuelto a soñar con Sherlock, había intentado detenerle otra vez pero al igual que sucedió ese fatídico día, no pudo. Estaba decidido a avanzar y a acabar con ésa situación en la que se encontraba: ocuparía su mente con una actividad.

Al día siguiente se dirigió al parque donde se solían reunir los amantes del ajedrez para jugar. Se sentó en una de las mesas de piedra y esperó. Poco tiempo después se le acercó un hombre alto, de ojos castaños y cabello canoso, barba espesa, piel morena y con un fuerte acento alemán.

_-¿Espera usted a un oponente?_

John lo observó detenidamente.

_-Así es._

_-En ese caso, me presento como tal._

El extraño se sentó en frente de John sin esperar aprobación y sacó las piezas.

_-¿Negras o blancas?_

_-Me da igual._

_-Poca decisión la suya. Está bien, escojo las blancas y por tanto empiezo yo. Ventaja de salida._

John observó con detenimiento al curioso hombre que tenía delante. Rondaría los 50 años, era vivaz y hacía un extraño gesto con la frente cuando estaba concentrado. Por cómo jugaba deducía que podía ser matemático o físico… o simplemente, que tenía una gran habilidad en el juego. Observó sus manos: no llevaba anillo de casado y tampoco había rastro de una marca que pudiera indicar que lo había llevado recientemente. En ese momento paró sus pensamientos en seco. Estaba haciendo lo mismo que Sherlock solía hacer y que en cambio él nunca hacía. Estaba **observando.**

_-¿Le ocurre algo?_

_-¿Qué?_ –preguntó desconcertado- _Ah, no, perdone. Me preguntaba de dónde era usted._

_-Soy de un sitio cerca de Meiringen, Suiza. _

_-¿Y qué le trae por Londres?_

_-Vine a recuperar lo que tuve que abandonar._

En ese momento John miró los ojos del extranjero con mucha curiosidad y pudo ver en ellos un destello … ¿de qué? ¿de picardía? En cualquier caso había algo de ese hombre que le incitaba a saber más.

_-¿Y qué fue eso que tuvo que abandonar?_

_- Es muy tarde – _dijo el hombre mientras miraba al cielo- _debo irme ya._

_-¿Irse? ¡Pero si no hemos acabado la partida!_

_-¿Está usted seguro?_

Al bajar la mirada, John se percató de que su Rey estaba acorralado. Cualquier movimiento que hiciera llevaría consigo la muerte de su pieza capital. Un jaque mate en toda regla. Se quedó perplejo.

-_¡¿Cómo es posible? ¡Íbamos prácticamente emparejados en los movimientos!_

_-Es cuestión de observar y aplicar la inteligencia._

Entonces se levantó y empezó a alejarse.

_-¡Espere! – _gritó John_- ¿Volveremos a jugar otro día?_

-_Si así usted lo quiere…_ -dijo mientras se paraba, aún de espaldas a John.

-_Me gustaría. ¿Cómo se llama?_

Hubo un silencio que a John le pareció incómodo.

-_Puede llamarme Klaus.- _dijo sin darse la vuelta_- Hasta pronto._


	3. Chapter 3

P.3.

_-Es todo verdad…_

_-¿Qué?_

_-Todo lo que dicen de mí. Yo inventé a Moriarty… Adiós, John…_

_-No, ¡Sherloooooooooooooooock!_

John despertó en su habitación, con el corazón latiéndole deprisa y con la garganta dolorida. Había gritado con todas sus fuerzas mientras soñaba al igual que aquél trágico día. Una vez se hubo lavado la cara con agua bien fría, se vistió y salió a la calle dispuesto a volver al parque.

Era un día muy soleado, de esos que se ven poco en Londres. Había mucha gente en la ciudad paseando, comprando y pasando el tiempo en los parques. Un día lleno de vida, de mucha vida. El buen doctor se preguntó por qué el mundo seguía adelante cuando el suyo se había parado. Aún así siguió caminando y se sentó donde lo había hecho la última vez. Pasaron horas en las que jugó con varias personas y en las que no apareció aquél a quién él esperaba: el tal Klaus.

Al recoger sus piezas de ajedrez para marcharse apareció el individuo. John lo miró con consternación y sorpresa. No quería reclamarle su falta de respeto al presentarse tan tarde.

_-¿Se marcha ya?_ –dijo Klaus.

_-¿Usted que cree? Llevo aquí desde la mañana y son ya las cinco de la tarde_. –dijo John con un deje de irritación.

-_Supongo entonces que tiene cosas importantes que hacer._

-_No. Es decir, no realmente._

-_¿Entonces por qué esa prisa? Siéntese y juguemos al menos una partida._

A John le había cogido por sorpresa la autoridad con la que se lo había dicho. Miró al extraño con mucha intensidad, intentando sacar algo más en claro de él pero no conseguía ir más allá, como lo hubiera hecho Sherlock.

-_Está bien_.- concedió_- Pero ésta vez juego con las blancas._

-_Como prefiera. Le voy a ganar igual._

_-Disculpe que le diga esto pero es usted muy arrogante._

_-No es arrogancia, es la verdad. Puedo predecir fácilmente sus movimientos. Y está disculpado._

Y ahí estaba otra vez esa chispa en sus ojos. Esa fuerza que tenía y que le resultaba, curiosamente, reconfortante. Pero ¿por qué? John no respondió a su comentario y siguió jugando.

_-¿Y usted? ¿Cómo se llama?_ – preguntó de repente Klaus.

- _John Watson._

_-Ah… ya veo._

_- ¿El qué?_

_- Usted es el que era amigo de ese detective que se suicidó ¿no?_

John se quedó paralizado sintiendo una mezcla de dolor y de ira. Su comentario le había dado como una bofetada.

-_Sí_. –contestó de forma tajante esperando que no continuara con el tema.

-_Tuvo que ser duro enterarse de que su amigo era un farsante y de que se inventó a Moriarty. _

_-¡Moriarty era REAL!- _John escupió las palabras como si fuera un veneno que tenía que sacar de su interior.

El extraño hombre le observaba con detenimiento, analizando la expresión de su cara. Se inclinó hacia delante sin dejar de observarle y bajó la voz hasta casi convertirla en un susurro.

-_Veo que sigue creyendo ciegamente en su amigo._

_-Así es. No albergo la más mínima duda en lo que a él se refiere.-_ dijo,imprimiéndole a cada una de esas palabras el cariño y la fe que sentía hacia Sherlock.

-_Está bien. ¿Me lo puede probar?_

El doctor estaba atónito. No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

_-¿Cómo que si se lo puedo probar? ¿Qué pretende? No me puedo creer que esté teniendo ésta conversación con un extraño. _– estaba acalorado por la ira y sentía que en cualquier momento podía perder las maneras.

_-Doctor Watson, no le estoy juzgando. Pero comprenda que si usted afirma de forma tan tajante que su amigo, el señor Sherlock Holmes, es inocente de todo lo que se le acusa, debo pedir pruebas irrefutables de que lo que usted dice es cierto._

Sabía que lo que Klaus estaba diciendo era verdad. De nada servía que gritara a los cuatro vientos la inocencia de Sherlock si no podía probarlo.

_-No, no tengo pruebas. Yo le conocía. Le conocía de verdad y eso me basta para saber, para poder afirmar que es… _-se paró al darse cuenta de su error- _era inocente._

_-Su amistad es plena y sincera… - _dijo Klaus conun poco de emoción en su voz.

¿Quién era ése hombre? ¿Por qué su presencia mitigaba un poco el persistente dolor de John? ¿Por qué se interesaba tanto por un tema ya casi olvidado? ¿Qué escondía? El doctor había decidido encontrar respuestas a todas esas preguntas.

_-Lo es – _dijo con firmeza _- Cambiando de tema ¿qué es eso que le ha traído de nuevo a Londres, eso que dijo que tuvo que abandonar?_

_-Ah… no se olvida usted fácilmente de los detalles, señor Watson… -_Klaus escrutaba con mucha atención el rostro de John_- Cada cosa a su tiempo… -_añadió con una media sonrisa.

-_Usted sabe más de mí que yo de usted. ¿Acaso no es justo que equilibremos la balanza?_

El extranjero estaba disfrutando con la curiosidad que John manifestaba hacia él. Ladeó la cabeza y clavó sus ojos en los del doctor.

-_Mañana le daré más información, si así usted lo quiere. Ahora debo irme, sólo vine por usted._

Y sin más se levantó y se fue, dejando a John con muchas preguntas en su mente. No podía entender el misterio que rodeaba a Klaus y lo familiar que le resultaba el modo en que se comportaba. Al levantarse, John miró el tablero y se sorprendió al ver que, otra vez, había sido vencido por ese individuo. Al día siguiente obtendría respuestas.


	4. Chapter 4

P.4

John estaba medio dormido en la cama en un sueño superficial. Se movía nervioso y tenía la almohada fuertemente agarrada cuando empezó a sonar una melodía… una melodía que le resultaba vagamente familiar. Era un violín lo que escuchaba y estaba tocando una composición rápida, con fuerza y con una pizca de extravagancia. La composición que sonaba le recordaba tanto a Sherlock…

Se incorporó en la cama rápidamente como si lo hubieran golpeado en el corazón. Le echó un rápido vistazo a su apartamento y lo encontró como siempre. Sin cambios. La mente le había jugado una mala pasada como era costumbre desde hacía seis meses. Llegó al parque y se percató de que Klaus estaba ya sentado en la mesa de siempre.

-_Hoy es usted el que ha venido temprano._

-_Sí… hoy me levanté particularmente aburrido_.

John sonrió sin darse cuenta.

_-¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?-_ preguntó Klaus observando al doctor con mucha atención.

-_Nada importante, perdone. Es sólo que me recordó usted a alguien que solía decir con mucha frecuencia que estaba aburrido._

Klaus sonrió con amargura y le indicó a John que se sentara.

-_Bien, le prometí respuestas. Adelante._

_-Ermm… está bien. ¿Qué ha venido usted a buscar en Londres?_

_-Pregunta incorrecta._

_-¿Incorrecta?-_preguntó John sorprendido.

-_Así es. La pregunta correcta sería ¿a quién ha venido usted a buscar? __**A quién**__…_

El doctor sintió aún más curiosidad por ése individuo y la historia que podía tener detrás de sí.

-_En ese caso ¿a quién ha venido usted a buscar?_

-_A alguien a quien he hecho sufrir_.- dijo desviando la mirada.

_-¿Y quién es esa persona? _

_-Alguien importante para mí._

John sabía que Klaus se estaba resistiendo a dar su nombre pero sabía que presionando no obtendría respuesta a su pregunta así que cambió el sentido de la conversación.

_-Así que es de usted de Suiza… ¿buen sitio para vivir? He pensado mucho en cambiar de aires_.

Klaus no había cambiado su cuerpo de posición pero John podía ver un asomo de tensión en su ensayada postura.

_-Como ya le dije, soy de Meiringen. La mayor atracción allí son las cataratas de Reichenbach._- añadió con chispa en los ojos.

-_Reichenbach…_ - repitió John en un susurro apenas audible. –_Sherlock…_ -añadió con la mirada ausente.

El doctor soltó una lágrima mientras le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos que tenía de Sherlock. Seguían vívidos en su mente, alojados en ella como un veneno que mata lentamente. No pudo contener la tristeza que lo embargó y empezó a llorar sin contención.

Klaus se tensó al ver al doctor en esa situación, cogiéndole desprevenido. En la fachada que había adoptado se reflejó no sólo la duda sino también un atisbo de dolor. No sabía cómo actuar así que decidió poner una mano encima del hombro de John. Actuaba torpemente y con inseguridad.

_-Vamos, vamos, doctor Watson. Anímese. Ha pasado ya tiempo desde que aquello sucedió, pensé que lo había superado mejor._

_-El mundo lo ha olvidado: fue un escándalo entonces, alimentado por las víboras de los periodistas que lo único que querían era vender periódicos y tan rápido como estalló se difuminó- _John sentía la rabia hirviendo dentro de él saliendo afuera sin contención- _No les importó si lo que parecía a simple vista, lo era de verdad. Tampoco les importó el sufrimiento de aquellos que le querían, como yo. Me persiguieron como un perro para sacar carnaza a pesar de que mi corazón apenas estaba resistiendo toda ésa escena macabra. Su nombre no ha sido limpiado porque no sé ni por dónde empezar y mis recuerdos me asedian día tras día. ¿Superarlo? ¡No, por supuesto que no!_

Al extranjero le sorprendió la confesión de John. De él se había comentado mucho en las revistas y periódicos pero nada había de cierto en esos comentarios. No se habían tomado la molestia de intentar conocerlo o de conocer su opinión. Lo que hicieron fue presionarle y perseguirle para que terminara perdiendo los nervios y dijera algo de lo que terminara arrepintiéndose.

-_Entiendo…_- dijo Klaus con la mirada clavada en el suelo_- Dígame ¿qué le parece si mañana en vez de reunirnos en éste parque nos reunimos en mi casa? Tengo algo que creo que le interesará._

_-Como quiera.- _a John le había cogido por sorpresa ese cambio tan drástico en la conversación y en su habitual modo de comportarse.

-_Veo que se ha sorprendido_- dijo Klaus sonriendo.- _Aquí tiene usted mi dirección. Venga sobre las cinco de la tarde._

El doctor se quedó en el asiento de piedra con la mirada perdida rememorando los recuerdos que tenía de Sherlock. Le echaba tanto de menos pero nunca se lo podría decir y lo que era peor, no podía limpiar su nombre. Le debía eso pero Moriarty lo había dejado todo muy limpio y no encontraba nada que le ayudara en su búsqueda. Ni siquiera Mycroft había buscado pruebas para exculpar a su hermano. La rabia volvió a recorrerle el cuerpo y le hizo tomar una decisión: iría a pedirle explicaciones a Mycroft.


	5. Chapter 5

P.5

John se levantó con dolor de cabeza por culpa de sus pesadillas, se preparó y cogió un taxi hacia donde se suponía que Mycroft trabajaba salvando a Inglaterra del caos. Una vez dentro, se encontró con la mujer que solía presentarse inesperadamente cuando Mycroft quería hablar con él y como siempre estaba enganchada con el móvil.

_-Hola ¿se acuerda de mí?_

_-¿Mm?_ –dijo la chica mientras le miraba por encima del móvil.

_-¡Nada! ¡Parece que no! ¿Es que usted no sabe hacer otra cosa que estar con el móvil?-_ a John le empezaba a hervir la sangre.

La apartó a un lado y se dirigió con paso decidido al despacho de Mycroft cuando un guardia de seguridad se interpuso en su camino y le cogió del brazo.

_-¡No puede pasar si no tiene una autorización!_

_-¡Déjame en paz! ¡Pienso hablar con el desgraciado de Mycroft Holmes aunque sea lo último que haga!-_ gritaba mientras se zafaba de su mano.

John llegó a la puerta del despacho y la abrió de golpe con la respiración entrecortada. Allí estaba el otro hermano Holmes mirándole con sorpresa e incredulidad.

-_John… ¿qué haces aquí?_

-_Señor Holmes, ¡perdone, pero no pude pararlo!-_ intervino el guardia de seguridad.

-_No se preocupe, Marcus. Puede retirarse_.- le dijo.- _John…_

_-¡Cállate!-_ gritó John.- _Entregaste a tu hermano a Moriarty sin importarte lo que le sucediera a él. Le entregaste sin parpadear y ahora está muerto, Mycroft. ¡Está muerto! ¡Han pasado casi siete meses y aquí sigo lleno de dolor y tú en cambio sigues con tu vida como si nunca hubiera pasado nada!_

_-Tuve que elegir entre mi hermano e Inglaterra y aunque no sea justo ante tus ojos, la patria está por encima de la familia._

_-¿¡Que la patria está por encima de la familia? ¡Qué cínico eres! ¡Lo dices con toda la tranquilidad del mundo como si fuera lo más normal!_

_-Moriarty era el criminal más peligroso que ha existido jamás. ¡Había que pararle!¡Tenía que darle lo que le interesaba para sacarle información!¡Podía volar Inglaterra en un abrir y cerrar de ojos! ¿Es que no lo entiendes?- _dijo Mycroft a punto de perder los nervios.

John intentó serenarse.

_-Dime una cosa. ¿Por qué no has buscado pruebas para demostrar que Sherlock no era un farsante? ¿Por qué dejaste que la gente creyera al maldito de Moriarty? Tú más que nadie estás en la mejor posición para encontrarlas._

Mycroft estaba algo pálido y parecía intranquilo.

_-Yo no quería que pasara nada de esto. Ya te lo he dicho. Por lo demás, yo tengo una posición que mantener e indagar en lo sucedido no me ayuda nada._

_-¡¿Qué no te ayuda nada? Ya veo, a pesar de todo sigues pensando en ti y en "la patria". No sé ni para qué me molesté en venir aquí. Ahora entiendo por qué Sherlock y tú nunca han llegado a ser una verdadera familia._

Al mayor de los Holmes esas palabras le golpearon más fuerte de lo que John hubiera creído. Se levantó y se quedó mirando por la ventana en dirección a ninguna parte, en silencio.

-_John, márchate de aquí. Por favor._

Al doctor le costaba entender a Mycroft. Demostraba con creces que no le importaba lo que había sucedido y que no haría nada por reparar algo de lo que había hecho pero por otra parte daba a veces signos de arrepentimiento y dolor: no sólo se podían encontrar en sus ojos sino también en su rostro cuando se ensimismaba en sus pensamientos.

Una vez fuera del despacho, John inspiró tratando de ordenar sus ideas. Sacó la tarjeta donde estaba escrita la dirección de Klaus y se dirigió allí en taxi. Tocó el timbre y salió una mujer con pelo canoso que al verle le hizo pasar sin tan siquiera preguntarle quién era. Una vez dentro se percató de que la casa estaba amueblada con muebles antiguos.

_-Pase, John.- _dijo Klaus desde el salón_._

_-Bonita casa._

Klaus le miró con detenimiento durante un momento y siguió ensimismado en los papeles que tenía delante. John se acercó a él.

-¿Qué hace?

-Siéntese y mire esto.

John obedeció y examinó los documentos. En ellos podía leer una información que ya conocía y pudo ver fotos de personas que también conocía. Eran documentos relativos a los asesinos que vivían junto a ellos en Baker Street cuando Moriarty empezó con su horrible juego. Y lo más sospechoso: eran exactamente los mismos documentos que Mycroft le había enseñado hace siete meses. ¿Pero cómo era posible que Klaus los tuviera?


	6. Chapter 6

P.6.

John se quedó perplejo al contemplar los documentos que Klaus tenía en su poder. Su mente trabaja deprisa pero no lograba comprender qué estaba ocurriedo.

_-¿Cómo es posible que usted tenga estos documentos? Son los mismos que Mycroft Holmes me enseñó antes de que todo ocurriera. Antes de que Sherlock muriera._

- _Así que ya los había visto con anterioridad. Mejor, así iremos más rápido_.- dijo Klaus con clara excitación en la voz.

_-¿Más rápido? ¡No entiendo nada! ¡Explíqueme cómo es posible que usted tenga esos documentos! ¿Acaso conoce usted a Mycroft?_

_-Doctor Watson… usted afirmaba que Sherlock Holmes no era un farsante pero cuando le pedí pruebas no las tenía. Le dije claramente que para poder afirmar algo de forma tan rotunda eran necesarias pero es obvio que le ha sido imposible encontrarlas. Por mi parte, he estado investigando y quiero hacerle partícipe de lo que he encontrado._

El buen doctor se sentía confundido e irritado. Ése hombre al que apenas conocía se había metido en su vida sin apenas darse cuenta y le hacía sentirse útil pero también consternado: apenas sabía nada de él pero sentía un extraño vínculo.

-_Usted me dijo aquél día en el parque literalmente que "tenía que ser duro enterarse de que Sherlock era un farsante y de que había inventado a Moriarty". ¿Y ahora me viene con que usted ha realizado una investigación por su cuenta para limpiar el nombre de mi amigo?_ – dijo John atónito

-_Le dije eso porque no sabía exactamente lo que usted pensaba acerca de Holmes. De alguna forma tenía que saber lo que pasaba por su cabeza. No se irrite, tenemos cosas más importantes de las que tratar. Tenemos que esclarecer lo sucedido. ¿Acaso no es eso lo que usted quiere?_

-_Respóndame a dos cuestiones y dejo de interrogarle acerca de ésta situación. _

Klaus irradiaba mucha energía y no paraba de moverse por la habitación con las manos cruzadas en la espalda mientras Watson permanecía sentado en uno de los sillones tratando de asimilar lo que estaba sucediendo.

_-Primero: ¿conoce usted a Mycroft Holmes? Y segundo: ¿es usted algún tipo de detective?_

_-Sí, conozco a Mycroft Holmes. Y sí, soy detective.- _añadió Klaus con una irónica media sonrisa.

-_No le preguntaré cómo es que ambos se conocen. Haré mis propias suposiciones._

_-No suponga, deduzca. Las suposiciones parten de la imaginación mientras que las deducciones de los hechos objetivos._

_-Usted…_

_-¿Yo…?_

_-Nada… parece ser que es inevitable que a veces me recuerde a Sherlock. –_dijo el doctor con la voz cargada de pena-_ Él nunca sabrá lo mucho que significaba para mí…_

_-Sí que lo sabía, créame. Y llegado el momento, usted también.- _en sus ojos se podía observar una mezcla de sentimientos-_ En fin ¡tenemos trabajo que hacer, Watson! Destapemos quién era en realidad Moriarty._

Se pasaron la tarde entera revisando las fotos de los asesinos que vivieron durante un tiempo en Baker Street y descartaron a los que habían muerto tiroteados por el resto cuando entraron en contacto con Sherlock. El extranjero no paraba quieto en la habitación mientras pensaba y John lo observaba con mucho detenimiento. A pesar de que trataba de centrarse en la investigación no podía dejar de pensar en lo último que Klaus le había dicho. ¿Acaso sabía algo que él no?

-_Klaus ¿conocía usted a Sherlock?_ – dijo casi sin darse cuenta.

-_Sí, se podría decir que sí._ – la expresión de su rostro denotaba sorpresa y algo de tensión- _Pero creo que está usted desviándose de lo que tenemos entre manos y lo que debería importarle. Mire, hay tres asesinos por los que debemos ir. Si vamos tras ellos obtendremos la información que necesitamos para resolver éste asunto._

_-Espere ¿usted quiere hablar con ésos criminales? ¡Son personas que no dudan en matar, por amor de Dios! ¡Usted está loco!_

_-Mmmm … creo que esas locuras nunca lo detuvieron para seguir a Holmes._

John abrió los ojos de par en par al escuchar aquello. ¿Cómo diantres podía estar éste hombre al tanto de tantas cosas relativas a Sherlock y a él?

_-¡¿Cómo sabe usted eso? Se lo ha contado Mycr… -_se interrumpió_- No importa, no quiero saberlo. La cuestión es que usted no es Sherlock. Si se cree que voy a comportarme igual con usted que como lo hacía con él está muy equivocado._

_-Y no lo pretendo. –_dijo entrecerrando los ojos_- Está bien. Iré yo sólo. Uno de ellos parece que suele esconderse en los suburbios de Londres, en Whitechapel concretamente._

_-Como quiera… Debo irme ya, tengo cosas que hacer. _

_-Como acudir a la consulta de su psiquiatra.- _su tono no era de burla sino de preocupación y curiosidad.

_-Eso… no… es de su incumbencia. – _estaba visiblemente molesto_.- Confío en que me comunicará lo que haya descubierto. –_añadió indeciso_._

_-Así es. En cuanto haya hecho "la visita" le explicaré lo que saco en claro._

Una vez John estuvo en el asiento trasero del taxi se puso a darle vueltas al asunto. Estaba claro que Klaus sabía más de lo que mostraba y que rehuía cualquier oportunidad que el doctor le daba para explicarse pero eso no era lo que le irritaba, era otra cosa. Era la cercanía que a veces sentía con respecto a ése individuo y los recuerdos que éste hacía aflorar en su mente cansada.

Al igual que era consciente de que no había podido dejar marchar a Sherlock, de que se seguía aferrando a él, también lo era en relación a cuál era la solución para dejar de sentirse tan miserable. Sabía que si no limpiaba el nombre de su amigo no iba a tener ninguna posibilidad de recuperarse por lo que decidió acompañar a Klaus a ver a ese asesino. No sabía qué le iba a deparar esa visita y la inseguridad se afianzó dentro de él pero ya lo había decidido.


	7. Chapter 7

P.7

John no había podido conciliar el sueño. Se sentía cansado y nervioso tanto por lo que iba a hacer con Klaus como por la inseguridad que se había asentado en él desde que Sherlock le abandonara. Abrió el cajón de su escritorio y se quedó contemplando la pistola que yacía en su interior esperando a ser usada. Tenía dudas sobre si debía o no llevársela pero al final decidió llevarla consigo: se iba a enfrentar a un asesino a sueldo, no podía acudir a la cita sin protección.

Antes de que pudiera llegar a tocar en la puerta de la casa del extranjero, ésta se abrió de golpe dejando a la vista a un Klaus que jadeaba de la emoción. Al ver al doctor se paró en seco y le mostró una sonrisa torcida.

-_Buenos días, doctor. ¿Usted por aquí?_

-_Ehm, sí… decidí que debía ir con usted. Limpiar el nombre de Sherlock también es mi cometido._

Klaus se limitó a mirarle a los ojos y le hizo una indicación para que le siguiera hacia un taxi que les estaba esperando. Una vez se pusieron en camino la tensión era palpable. John miraba disimuladamente al extranjero y éste le correspondía muchas veces con la mirada.

-_Está bien ¿tiene alguna pregunta?_

_-¿Yo? No, no…- _dijo tratando de ocultar su desasosiego.

_-¿Entonces por qué me está observando de forma insistente?_

John dio un respingo y suspiró.

_-Veo que no se le escapa ni una… ¿Qué pretende hacer allí, entrar y hacer preguntas como si fuera de lo más normal?_

_-No, yo no diría eso. Cuando veamos qué situación nos encontramos pensaré en cómo actuar._

_-¿¡Qué? Ay Dios, ¿vamos a entrar en casa de un asesino a sueldo sin haber preparado ningún tipo de plan?…_

El doctor sintió que el nerviosismo hacía acto de presencia y de forma instintiva metió la mano en la parte de la chaqueta en la que tenía la pistola.

-_Veo que viene preparado_- dijo Klaus con cierta excitación en la voz.

-_No habrá pensado que iba a venir sin protección alguna ¿verdad?_

_-Supongo que no- _en su rostro se podía leer la satisfacción que aquella situación le daba-_ yo también he traído protección- _añadió mientras señalaba su bolsillo.

Se bajaron del taxi e inspeccionaron el barrio en el que se encontraban hasta dar con la casa en la que se suponía que vivía el asesino.

_-Es aquí. _

_-Pensemos qué vamos a…_

John no pudo terminar la frase: Klaus ya había entrado sin previo aviso. La irritación comenzaba a emerger en su interior pero no era momento para centrase en eso así que comenzó a entrar poco a poco en la casa mientras se aseguraba de que no había peligro en las estancias en las que iba entrando.

_-¡Klaus! ¡Klaus!_ –susurraba, pero no obtenía respuesta. _-¡Mierda! ¿Dónde estará?_

Al entrar en el salón se percató de que Klaus tenía a un hombre contra una estantería mientras le agarraba por el cuello del abrigo.

_-¡Dime todo lo que sabes de Moriarty ahora mismo!- _Klaus pronunció esas palabras con mucha agresividad

_-¿Moriarty? ¡Después de tanto tiempo y me vienen a preguntar por Moriarty!-_ el asesino se reía entre dientes sin mostrar preocupación alguna.

-_Quizás esto te haga recapacitar_- dijo John mientras le mostraba el arma y se la ponía en la sien.

-_John, no le había visto entrar-_ Klaus estaba claramente sorprendido por la frialdad con la que actuaba el doctor.

_-Dinos todo lo que sabes de Moriarty o te vuelo la cabeza_- John tenía una mirada gélida y su voz estaba cargada de todo el odio que llevaba guardando en su interior durante los últimos 8 meses.

_-¿Tú me vas a matar? ¿El querido doctorcito de Sherlock Holmes? ¡Jajajaja! No me hagas reír._

John sentía la rabia corriendo por sus venas y se dejó llevar. Apartó de un empujón a Klaus y le pegó un puñetazo al asesino rompiéndole la nariz. Eso le recordó a aquella vez en la que le hizo lo mismo al jefe de Lestrade y sonrió por dentro. Le volvió a agarrar por el cuello de su abrigo y lo incorporó mientras tiraba de él.

-_Te lo vuelvo a repetir: dinos lo que sabes de Moriarty. No te pienses que soy el mismo "doctorcito", como tú dices, de aquél entonces. Estoy lleno de dolor y de odio y cuando esos sentimientos se apoderan de una persona no hay cosa, por más insana y destructiva que ésta sea, que no sea capaz de hacer._

El asesino a sueldo se dio cuenta de que John iba en serio y comenzó a sentir miedo.

-_Está bien, está bien. Les diré lo que quieran_.- dijo con un hilo de voz.

Klaus miraba con mucha atención al doctor y éste le devolvió la mirada cuando se percató de ello.

_-¿Le sorprende mi comportamiento?_

_-Teniendo en cuenta que mató al taxista asesino de "un estudio en rosa" no me sorprende tanto._

_-Eso fue para proteger a Sherlock._

John se quedó paralizado al darse cuenta de lo que había acabado de ocurrir y dirigió una mirada llena de ansiedad al extranjero.

_-¿Cómo sabe usted eso? ¿Es que…?_

-_No se preocupe._ – le interrumpió Klaus con voz tranquilizadora.- _No tengo intención alguna de dar parte de ese incidente y tampoco debería preocuparse de cómo lo sé. Además, ahora tenemos otras cosas más importantes de las que ocuparnos ¿no cree?_

_-Sí, supongo…_

_-Bien. Empieza a hablar.- _le dijo al acorralado asesino.

_- Yo estaba bajo las órdenes de Moriarty como el resto de mis compañeros. En un principio nuestra misión era mantener a salvo a Sherlock Holmes fuera como fuera pero sin tener contacto con él, así que si alguien lo tenía era eliminado._

_-Por eso cuando huíamos y nos pusimos delante del autobús el asesino que nos salvó fue tiroteado._

_-Sí... Una vez que el escándalo acerca de la falsedad de Holmes explotó nuestra misión cambió. Moriarty y Holmes se iban a ver en la azotea del hospital e iban a enfrentarse. Teníamos órdenes directas de estar cerca de la señora Hudson, del inspector Lestrade y de ti, Watson, para acabar con sus vidas si la condición no se cumplía._

_-¿La condición? ¿Acabar con nuestras vidas? ¡¿Pero de qué estás hablando, desgraciado?_

_-Pensé que lo sabía.- _dijo el asesino desconcertado_.- Teníamos que matarles si Sherlock Holmes no se tiraba del edificio, es decir, si no se "suicidaba". Yo era el encargado de matarte a ti: estaba en un edifico cercano al hospital y tenía visión directa de lo que estaba sucediendo y obviamente también te tenía a tiro. Como Holmes se arrojó del edificio abajo y acabó con su vida no tuve que matarte ni mis compañeros tuvieron que matar a la señora Hudson y al inspector._

John sentía que se estaba mareando y que le costaba respirar. Sentía que lo que acababa de descubrir le sobrepasaba y no sabía cómo manejar la cantidad de sentimientos encontrados que se agolpaban en su corazón. Sherlock no se suicidó por lo que Moriarty había hecho con su reputación: se había sacrificado por él y por los demás. Su amigo, el que le resultaba muchas veces insoportable por su arrogancia y su poca empatía, pero que a pesar de eso se había convertido en parte vital de él, dio su vida por salvarle.

Los recuerdos de aquél día le vinieron a la mente sin poder remediarlo. Había noches en que soñaba una y otra vez con la caída y en esos sueños él nunca podía impedir el trágico destino de su amigo. Otras veces, soñaba con la última conversación que habían tenido. _ Lo siento. Yo inventé a Moriarty. _ le decía entre lágrimas. Esa llamada se había convertido en su nota de suicidio, como bien había apuntado Sherlock. Una nota de suicidio que John llevaba consigo a donde quiera que iba.

Tantas y tantas veces se había preguntado el buen doctor por qué había terminado Sherlock por suicidarse. No le cabía en la cabeza que una persona con la inteligencia y la brillantez de su amigo terminase de ésa manera y mucho menos él, que no le importaba lo que pensaran o dijeran sobre su persona. Ahora tenía la respuesta a ésa pregunta: murió para salvar lo que más le importaba.

El dolor que estaba atenazando su corazón se hizo más fuerte con aquella revelación y no pudo evitar que lo embargara. Empezó a llorar desconsoladamente mientras se agarraba el pecho.

-_Sher… Sherlock… Sherlock…_ -susurraba entre lágrimas.

No podía parar de decir su nombre, como si eso le fuera a traer de vuelta ahora que sabía la verdad. Volvió a sentir que la estancia en la que se encontraban se movía a su alrededor y empezó a notar que le faltaba el aire. Inspiraba pero era como si el aire se negara a entrar en sus pulmones.


	8. Chapter 8

P.8

John estaba en el suelo inspirando todo lo que podía mientras intentaba que el pánico no se apoderara de él. En ese instante, Klaus le puso ambas manos a los lados de su rostro y le obligó a levantar la cabeza. Los recuerdos le seguían viniendo a la mente y le seguían atenazando: Sherlock con sus ataques cuando le faltaba el tabaco y no tenía ningún caso, Sherlock cuando se introducía en su "palacio mental" y no se comunicaba con nadie, Sherlock estando eufórico al resolver un gran caso, Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock…

_-¡John! ¡John, míreme! Está teniendo un ataque de ansiedad, nada más. ¡Míreme a los ojos y respire profundamente mientras deja su mente en blanco!_

-_No puedo… respirar…_ -decía con los ojos muy abiertos.

_-¡Hágame caso! Haga lo que le he dicho._

Intentó hacer lo que Klaus le había indicado: inspiró y expiró lenta y profundamente al mismo tiempo que se forzaba en alejar los recuerdos de su mente. Miró al extranjero a los ojos y terminó por perderse en ellos. Poco a poco esa angustia que había sentido con anterioridad se fue marchando y volvió a ser dueño de sí mismo.

Klaus le soltó y le dio espacio sin dejar de observarle. John miró a su alrededor y se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que el asesino ya no estaba.

_-¡Se ha ido! ¡El asesino se ha ido!_

_-Lo sé. Se escapó mientras usted sufría ese ataque. Aprovechó la confusión._

En el tono de Klaus no había rastro de reproche pero sin embargo, el doctor se sentía muy avergonzado.

_-Lo siento… lo siento mucho. Yo no quería que esto pasara._

_-No se preocupe, John. Que yo sepa todavía quedan dos asesinos a por los que ir, no le culpo por su reacción al enterarse de tal noticia. Es una reacción muy…- _se paró dubitativo-_ humana_- añadió_._

El doctor repasó mentalmente lo que el asesino le había contado. Le costaba asimilar la noticia.

_-Sherlock dio su vida por mí. Por nosotros. Si lo hubiera sabido jamás se lo hubiera permitido. Jamás._ –dijo con los puños apretados.

_-Por eso le mantuvo al margen de lo que estaba sucediendo._

_-No tenía que dar su vida por mí ¿entiende?¿Cómo se atreve a dejarme solo, sumido en ésta tristeza? ¿Es que pensaba que no iba a sufrir por su ausencia? ¡Cada día que pasa es un sufrimiento! ¡No tenía derecho a dejarme, no lo tenía! – _gritó lleno de dolor.

-_John…_ - empezó a decir Klaus.

_-Nadie le conocía tan bien como yo.-_la rabia tan pronto como vino, se marchó_- Éramos amigos, amigos de verdad. Nos ayudábamos mutuamente y suplíamos las carencias del otro. Él era el mejor amigo que podía tener… le debo tanto… Cierto es que era un arrogante y sus habilidades sociales eran nefastas pero era brillante en lo que hacía: Sherlock Holmes, el único "detective consultor" del mundo. ¡Él mismo inventó el trabajo! ¡Jodido arrogante!- _rió con amargura al decirlo_- Me sacó del agujero en el que vivía y me dio una vida interesante y útil. Y lo más importante: me dio su amistad. No era persona que enseñara sus emociones ¿sabe? Pero eso no era un problema porque mostraba, a su manera, que yo le importaba… con detalles que para el resto no eran nada pero que para mí lo eran todo. Hasta que llegó el día en que dejó a un lado su orgullo y cedió: "Yo no tengo amigos. Sólo tengo uno" me dijo. No pasa un día en que no piense en él. No pasa un día en que no le eche de menos… A veces espero que entre por la puerta y me diga "¡necesito un caso, John! ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!" Pero nunca sucede… -_la sonrisa que emergía al recordar a Sherlock dio paso a la más profunda de las tristezas.

John miraba a ninguna parte. Estaba ausente, absorto en sus pensamientos por lo que se sorprendió al percatarse de que tenía la cara llena de lágrimas. Miró a Klaus con cierta vergüenza y pudo comprobar que éste estaba escuchando con mucha atención. Sus ojos estaban llenos de emoción y al mismo tiempo de dolor pero su rostro no dejaba ver absolutamente ningún sentimiento.

-_Perdone. A veces creo que Sherlock se llevó consigo una parte de mí. Siento que éste estado en el que estoy nunca se va a acabar_ – bajó la cabeza claramente avergonzado.

-_Le prometo que pronto acabará_.- en los ojos de Klaus cruzó una chispa de determinación.- _Vayámonos de aquí._

Llegaron a la casa del extranjero y se sentaron en silencio. John no sabía qué es lo que el detective estaba pensando hacer con respecto a los otros dos asesinos y eso le inquietaba.

_-Klaus, ¿qué va a hacer con el resto?_

_-Interrogarlos. Lo que nos contó el de hoy no es suficiente para demostrar que Moriarty era real y que Richard Brook no era más que una patraña._

_-Pero el asesino de hoy escapó y seguro que le ha dicho a los demás que estamos tras ellos. _

_-Lo dudo. Lo más probable es que haya huido. Solo miran por ellos mismos, no se consideran compañeros._

_-Ya veo… Entonces ¿iremos primero por uno y después por el otro?_

_-No. Iremos a por los dos de una sola vez. Mis informantes me han dicho que están trabajando juntos en algo._

_-¿Sus informantes?_

_-Sí. Cualquier detective que se precie debe tenerlos ¿no le parece?_

John no le respondió: se limitó a escudriñarle con la mirada. Desde luego, que tenía ciertas cosas parecidas a su difunto amigo era un hecho. Quizás era posible que si había investigado a fondo a Sherlock y le conocía algo, hubiera adoptado rasgos suyos. Sea como fuera, era de gran ayuda.

_-Si son dos estamos en desventaja. No olvidemos que son asesinos profesionales._

_-Lo sé. No soy tan temerario. Por eso he hablado con Mycroft Holmes. Tiene recursos suficientes para prestarnos la ayuda que necesitamos._

_-¿Mycroft?-_ a John le había cogido por sorpresa.

-_Sí. Ya le he dicho que nos conocemos_. –la voz de Klaus estaba desprovista de emoción.

El doctor no estaba seguro de lo que estaba pasando. En lo que concernía a Mycroft solo sentía desorientación pero tenía que volver a verle y hablar con él. Necesitaba saber a qué venía ese doble juego.

Salió a la calle y sintió el sol en su cara. Era agradable experimentar ese calor que se filtraba en su cuerpo y que parecía que alejaba momentáneamente la oscuridad que le acompañaba casi a diario. Cogió un taxi y se dirigió al Club de Diógenes, ya que según Klaus, Mycroft pasaba más tiempo del normal allí. Al entrar, se encontró la misma situación que cuando lo pisó por primera vez: hombres, mayoritariamente ancianos, leyendo y tomando té en el más profundo silencio. En unas de las butacas estaba el último de los hermanos Holmes. Se acercó a él sin decir nada y esperó a que levantara la mirada: si se sentía incómodo con su presencia no lo demostró. Le hizo un gesto con la mano para que le siguiera en silencio y llegaron a la misma estancia que en aquél entonces.

-_Y bien ¿qué quieres?_ –dijo con una media sonrisa y su característico paraguas colgado del brazo.

-_He venido para saber qué te propones._

John hablaba con un tono tranquilo y Mycroft lo observaba con gran avidez.

-_Qué me propongo…_ - parecía que se estaba divirtiendo con aquello.

_-Cuando te pregunté por qué no habías hecho nada para limpiar el nombre de Sherlock me dijiste que tenías una reputación que mantener y que investigarlo no te beneficiaba y ahora me encuentro con que Klaus y tú se conocen y le estás prestando ayuda con la investigación._

_-Ya veo._

Hubo un silencio entre los dos que estaba cargado de tensión. Mycroft se estaba resistiendo a mostrar sus cartas y John se estaba empezando a impacientar.

_-¿Ya veo? ¿No tienes más que añadir?_

_- John… hay tantas cosas que desconoces… Debe ser muy duro vivir en semejante oscuridad._

El doctor frunció el ceño pero no dijo nada.

_-"Toda vida finaliza. Todo corazón se rompe. Preocuparse no es una ventaja." Eso se lo dije una vez a Sherlock cuando me preguntó qué había entre los dos que impedía que nos comportáramos como hermanos que éramos. Es cierto que no éramos hermanos convencionales, John. Quizás por su personalidad o quizás por mi ambición, nunca fuimos capaces de estar tan unidos como el resto de hermanos pero eso nunca fue un obstáculo para que me preocupara por él. Y te equivocas si piensas que lo que hizo Moriarty con Sherlock no me afectó. Me siento culpable por haberle dado la información que necesitaba para destruir a Sherlock. No hay día que no me arrepienta pero tenía un país que proteger también. No espero que lo entiendas._

A John esa confesión le cogió por sorpresa.

_-¿Por qué no me dijiste esto cuando fui a tu despacho la otra vez?_

_-Porque necesitabas culpar a alguien que estuviera vivo. Moriarty y Sherlock no eran opción. Además, tampoco podía revelarte nada de lo que estaba haciendo: del secreto dependía que las cosas salieran bien. Es cierto que sabes más de lo que querría en estos momentos pero me vale igual._

_-¿Significa eso que Klaus y tú están trabajando juntos para limpiar el nombre de Sherlock?_

_-Mucho más que eso…- _a Mycroft se le dibujó una sonrisa en la cara y sus ojos estaban llenos de entusiasmo_. – Inglaterra y esos periodicuchos terminarán de rodillas pidiendo perdón por creer en semejante mentira. Y a ti, John, te haremos el mejor regalo de todos._


	9. Chapter 9

P.9

Al día siguiente, John seguía dándole vueltas a lo que Mycroft le había dicho pero no se dejó llevar por el desasosiego que sentía. Se dirigió a la casa de Klaus y lo encontró sentado con los dedos cruzados y los ojos cerrados.

-_Buenos días, John_. –dijo sin abrir los ojos.

-_Buenos días. ¿Medita?_

-_Algo así_.

El doctor se sentó en uno de los sillones de la estancia y esperó a que Klaus le explicara lo que tenía planeado pero pasaron los minutos y el extranjero no habló. John dirigía la mirada a cada uno de rincones y aguardaba pacientemente hasta que no se pudo contener más.

-_¿No tiene nada que contarme?_

_-¿Cómo qué? _

_-¡Como el plan que tiene para el encuentro con los otros dos asesinos y cómo nos ayuda Mycroft en todo esto!_ – John no comprendía la parsimonia del detective.

-_Ah…eso. Bueno, en cuanto al plan haremos una redada. No podemos entrar de la misma forma que con el otro asesino._

-_Una redada. Para eso necesitaremos más personas ¿no?_

-_Así es. Y es aquí donde viene lo divertido_. –Klaus abrió los ojos de repente y dejó escapar una media sonrisa- _La haremos junto con algunos policías. Mycroft ha tenido a bien poner a nuestra disposición algunos efectivos de Scotland Yard. _

John abrió los ojos de par en par y Klaus dejó escapar una risa sofocada.

-_Veo que se ha sorprendido_.

_-¿Cómo no quiere que me sorprenda? La policía, la misma que acusó a Sherlock de ser un farsante, nos va a ayudar ahora a demostrar que, contrariamente a lo que ellos afirmaron, Sherlock nunca lo fue_.

-_Quién lo diría ¿verdad?_ –parecía que Klaus se estaba divirtiendo.

_-¿Y cuántos efectivos serán?_

-_Mmm… pues unos cuatro. Tampoco necesitamos más. De todas formas no le he contado lo más gracioso._

_-¿Todavía queda más?_

-_Sí_- dijo mientras sonreía- _Dos de esos cuatro policías son Lestrade y Donovan._

John no salía de su asombro. Mycroft le había dejado claro que la gente que dudó de Sherlock acabarían arrepintiéndose de haberlo hecho pero nunca pensó que fuera a utilizar esos medios.

-_Mycroft tiene una mentalidad perversa._

_-¿Usted cree?_ –al detective le brillaban los ojos.

-_Por lo que veo, está usted disfrutando con todo esto._

-_Así es. ¿Y qué es de usted?_

-_Me ha sorprendido. Pero pensándolo fríamente, me gusta. Quiero ver cómo se les cae la cara de vergüenza al averiguar la verdad. Sobre todo a Donovan_. –dijo al tiempo que cerraba los puños.

El punto de encuentro se había fijado a mitad de camino entre la comisaría y la guarida donde se escondían los asesinos a sueldos. John y Klaus llegaron los primeros pero no se bajaron del taxi hasta que no vieron llegar al resto.

Lestrade y Donovan se sobresaltaron al ver a John. Parecía que no sabían exactamente de qué iba el asunto. Donovan le echó una mirada al doctor cargada de lástima y de un "ya te lo advertí" pero la reacción de Lestrade fue distinta. El inspector se acercó al doctor con los ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y remordimiento. Era una mirada sincera que pedía una y otra vez disculpas.

-_John ¿qué haces aquí?_ – consiguió decir al fin el inspector.

_-¿Es que ahora te pones a investigar por tu cuenta, Watson? Deberías haber aprendido de lo que le pasó a Holmes. Las investigaciones son para verdaderos profesionales._

_-¡Cierra esa bocaza, Donovan!_- gritó Lestrade con furia.

Sally Donovan miró con los ojos muy abiertos a su jefe. Nunca le había levantado la voz de esa forma y jamás le había hablado con tanta rabia. Se mordió el labio y miró al suelo sin decir nada.

-_Lo siento, John. Yo…_

-_No hace falta que te disculpes por ella, Greg._ –John cortó al inspector antes de que continuara hablando y cambió de tema bruscamente- _Éste es Klaus, un detective privado con el que estoy colaborando._

-_Mucho gusto_- dijo Lestrade mientras le escrutaba con la mirada- _¿Qué es lo que están investigando exactamente? Tenemos órdenes de atrapar a unos asesinos pero no sabemos más. De hecho, teníamos que reunirnos con individuos que sabían exactamente su paradero pero ni siquiera nos habían facilitado los nombres de esas personas… Asumo que son ustedes dos._

-_Así es._ –Klaus intervino con su marcado acento- _Los detalles no son importantes ahora mismo. Ya los sabrán cuando sea el momento._

El doctor pudo observar que Klaus miraba a Lestrade con cierta estima pero la mirada que dirigía hacia Donovan era completamente distinta: estaba cargada de rabia y de desprecio. No pudo imaginarse el por qué de esa diferencia pero lo atribuyó a que era más que probable que estuviera al tanto de cómo se comportaron ambos, en su momento, con respecto a Sherlock.

Mientras se dirigían a donde se encontraban los asesinos, Lestrade agarró a John del codo y le hizo una señal para que se apartaran un poco del grupo. Aunque consiguieron alejarse algo de los policías, Klaus permanecía cerca de ellos. El inspector no dejaba de lanzarle miradas incómodas.

-_Lo que me vayas a decir lo puedes decir delante de él, Greg._

-_Pero… está bien. John, quería pedirte disculpas desde hace mucho tiempo. Sé que las cosas salieron mal con respecto a Sherlock y yo no pude hacer nada en contra de eso, tenía las manos atadas._

_-¿Tan atadas como para ni siquiera ir a su funeral?_

-_Es cierto, no fui al funeral… y no estoy orgulloso de eso. Me suspendieron durante un tiempo y estaba bajo la continua vigilancia de mi jefe. Sé que son todas excusas sin valor, John. Sherlock era también mi amigo. Al menos, me gustaba verle como a un amigo, aunque no tuviera la misma relación que tenías tú con él._

John sentía rabia por cómo actuó el inspector cuando todo sucedió pero también sentía por él un gran aprecio. No sólo era una buena persona sino también había vigilado por él y por su difunto amigo cuando hacían una de sus locuras en una investigación. Les había ayudado cada vez que pudo y aguantó defendiendo a Sherlock en la comisaría hasta que no pudo más.

-_Caíste en la trampa como todos los demás, Greg. ¿De verdad crees que Sherlock se inventó todo? ¿Qué incluso llegó a crear todos esos rocambolescos casos que investigamos sólo para alimentar su fama? Moriarty era real, Greg. Muy real. Tan real que terminó con su vida._ –la voz del Doctor estaba cargada de pena.

-_John… me consideraba su amigo pero esos detalles tan certeros que decía constantemente acera de los casos, que los resolviera todos… eso es otra cosa._

-_La gente prefiere creer en una mentira que asumir que hay gente más inteligente que ellos y más si es en su campo de trabajo._

Lestrade no dijo nada y Klaus sólo se limitó a escuchar la conversación. Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar al edificio en cuestión.

-_Éste es el edificio. Según nos han informado los sospechosos son dos y se encuentran dentro. Ustedes dos_ –dijo señalando a Klaus y John_- manténganse detrás de nosotros._

_-Nosotros también hemos traído con qué defendernos_ – dijo el doctor sacando su pistola.

Entraron en el piso que les habían indicado y apresaron a los asesinos sin apenas esfuerzo. Los esposaron y los pusieron de rodillas

-_Ha sido más fácil de lo que pensaba_ –dijo Donovan.

-_Tampoco es que pienses mucho_. –le dijo Klaus con sorna.

A Donovan le cogió por sorpresa el comentario del desconocido pero sólo le lanzó una mirada llena de rabia. No quería arriesgarse a que Lestrade le volviera a gritar.

-_Bien ¿voy yo o va usted?_ –le preguntó el detective privado al doctor.

_-Ésta vez le toca a usted. Ya sabe._

_-Sí, ya sé. Sin delicadeza._

El extranjero golpeó con el codo la cara de uno de los asesinos que terminó por sangrar del golpe. Los policías fueron a detenerle pero el inspector los detuvo.

-_Tenemos órdenes de bien alto de dejar que ellos saquen la información que necesitan. Creo que podemos permitir un poco de daño_.

Los asesinos no daban crédito a lo que escuchaban. Klaus le propinó al otro un puñetazo en la barriga tan fuerte que terminó doblado en el suelo.

-¡_Díganme todo lo que saben sobre Moriarty o les va a ir peor!_

Los golpes y la cara de Klaus fueron motivos suficientes para que los asesinos se decidieran a hablar.

_-¡Está bien, está bien! Moriarty existió de verdad. Richard Brook era sólo una identidad inventada para hacer creer a la gente que Holmes lo había orquestado todo en su propio beneficio. Nosotros teníamos la misión de mantener a Holmes con vida. Luego nos dieron la orden de matar a la Señora Hudson, al doctor Watson y al inspector Lestrade si no se suicidaba. Como lo hizo, no tuvimos que matar a nadie._

-_Sí, sí, esa información ya la sabíamos pero queremos pruebas, las que sean, de que Moriarty era real. No nos basta sólo el testimonio_.

_-¡Espera!_ –gritó Lestrade.

_-¿Y ahora qué?-_ dijo Klaus mientras se daba la vuelta.

-_John… ¿Sherlock dio su vida para salvar las nuestras?_

-_Así es, Greg_.

El Inspector estaba pálido y se sentó en un sillón que había en el piso. Fijó su mirada en un punto de la habitación y no dijo nada mientras asimilaba la noticia. Donovan, por su parte, miraba de hito en hito a su jefe y a John sin saber qué decir. Había juzgado a la ligera a un hombre que finalmente había dado su vida por la gente que le importaba.

-_John, lo sien…_ -empezó a decir Donovan.

-_Sí, es ahora cuando lo sientes. Cuando has visto que metiste la pata por tu soberbia, por no querer reconocer que Sherlock era mucho mejor que tú en tu trabajo. Yo no tuve problemas en reconocerlo pero tú y Anderson y muchas personas más prefirieron pensar que era un farsante que llegaba a los extremos de elaborar cada uno de cada enrevesado plan con los que teníamos que lidiar a menudo. ¿Y para qué? ¡Oh sí! ¡Para alimentar su ego! ¿Dime la verdad, era su ego o era el de ustedes? Cargabas una y otra vez contra él, incluso cuando nos vimos por primera vez. Es cierto que era una persona bastante difícil de tratar y que sus comentarios podían ser muy desagradables pero a ti y a los demás les bastó eso y su "inquietante cerebro" para tacharle de farsante. Y ahora está muerto, Sally. Muerto. Y no hay palabras que puedas decir que puedan aliviar esta carga que llevo desde el mismo momento en que le vi saltar. Ya no hay palabras que puedan reparar el gran error que todos ustedes han cometido por su orgullo y estupidez. Así que no me digas que lo sientes. No es a mí a quien tienes que decírselo. Y Sherlock no responderá a tus disculpas por mucho que grites del mismo modo que no me responde a mí cuando le grito que le necesito de vuelta en mi vida. _

John salió de la estancia sin mirar a nadie._ "Lo hicimos, Sherlock. Hemos limpiado tu memoria."_ –se dijo. Le corrían las lágrimas por las mejillas. Se sentía completamente vacío y oscuro. Habían limpiado por fin el nombre de su amigo, del único detective consultor de la tierra, pero era demasiado consciente de que eso no le iba a devolver a la vida. Tenía que seguir soportando la ausencia de Sherlock y eso no dejaba de atenazarle el corazón. Al ver que todo se había solucionado, decidió marcharse de allí. Necesitaba que le diera el aire fresco.

Klaus se había quedado muy callado mientras escuchaba lo que John había dicho acerca del pequeño de los Holmes. Para cuando terminó de hablar, sus ojos estaban húmedos y en ellos se podían ver las emociones que las palabras del doctor le habían despertado. Cuando salió de la estancia se obligó a concentrarse en lo que quedaba por asegurar: las pruebas de la existencia del peor criminal que Inglaterra pudo ver.

-_Pruebas._ –les inquirió Klaus a los asesinos al darse la vuelta hacia ellos.

-_Hay un piso. Es donde él vivía. Allí están sus pertenencias. Les daremos la dirección_.

-_Nos darán la dirección y darán testimonio de lo que sucedió aquél día_.- añadió Lestrade de forma imperante.

La noticia se dio a conocer por parte de Lestrade en una rueda de prensa. Los periodistas le rodeaban como cuervos en torno a los despojos de un cadáver, esperando a sacar su tajada. Los periódicos abrieron sus portadas con titulares como "Moriarty era real" , "Sherlock Holmes: de villano a héroe" o "La historia de un engaño".

John Watson no compró ningún periódico ni tampoco vio los programas de televisión acerca de la inocencia de su querido amigo. Le llamaron multitud de medios a los que les colgó el teléfono una y otra vez. Mientras estaba haciendo con desgana un sándwich en la cocina le sonó el móvil. _"Otra vez los malditos periodistas. ¡¿Es que no me van a dejar nunca?"_ pensó mientras se acercaba a cogerlo para colgar pero se dio cuenta de que no era una llamada sino dos mensajes de texto.

_Si le es conveniente, venga a verme a mi casa._

_K._

_Si le es inconveniente, venga de todas formas._

_K._


	10. Chapter 10

P.10

John cerró los ojos al leer los mensajes en su móvil: era la misma redacción que solía utilizar Sherlock cuando quería que le acompañara. El extranjero había cruzado la línea con esos mensajes así que decidió ponerle fin a la extraña relación que había entre ellos dos. Al entrar en el salón de la casa de Klaus se lo encontró sentado junto a Mycroft.

-_Ah, John. Ya estás aquí_. –dijo Mycroft

-_Klaus, no he venido a charlar_ – dijo John ignorando a Mycroft – _He venido a decirte que esto termina aquí. Ya hemos destapado la verdad sobre Sherlock y cada uno debe seguir su camino. _

_-Te dije que esos mensajes eran excesivos, has conseguido perturbar a John. –_ Mycroft y Klaus se miraban como si estuvieran discutiendo sin palabras.

-_Eso parece_. –dijo Klaus con una media sonrisa. –_Siéntate, por favor. Quiero contarte algo._

El doctor se sentía muy irritado y los juegos que se traían Mycroft y Klaus no ayudaban nada.

-_No me pienso sentar. No entiendo el tipo de relación que hay entre ustedes dos ni quiero saberla. Sólo quiero irme y que me dejen en paz. Quiero estar solo. Vine para agradecerte la ayuda que me prestaste para limpiar el nombre de Sherlock y para decirte adiós. Sólo para eso. Me voy._

_-John, ¿no quieres saber cuál es el regalo que te dije que era el mejor de todos?_

Watson se paró en seco y recordó las palabras que Mycroft le había dicho hacía unos pocos días "_Y a ti, John, te haremos el mejor regalo de todos_." Se dio la vuelta y miró al mayor de los Holmes con una mirada confusa, tratando de descifrar lo que sus palabras ocultaban. Mycroft al darse cuenta sonrió y se dirigió a Klaus.

-_Creo que ya es hora de revelarle la verdad. Ha pasado mucho tiempo_. –se volvió de nuevo a John- _Te dejo con tu regalo. Yo me voy. Las cosas de las que tienen que hablar son… intensas._

Cuando Mycroft se marchó, John miró a Klaus con el ceño fruncido. Por más que trataba de entender lo que estaba ocurriendo sus conclusiones no tenían sentido.

-_Klaus…_

-_Siéntate, John_. –le interrumpió- _Creo que estar de pie no va a beneficiarte con lo que tengo que contarte._

-_Me quedaré de pie. Cuéntame lo que sea, podré soportarlo. No hay nada que puedas decir que pueda causarme un shock tan grande como el presenciar la muerte de Sherlock._

En los ojos de Klaus se podía divisar compasión.

_-Sí, lo siento por eso pero era necesario que presenciaras el suicidio. De otra forma las cosas no podían salir bien._

_-Klaus, ¿pero de qué estás hablando? Las cosas que dices no tienen sentido_.

John empezaba a creer seriamente que el extranjero estaba desvariando. Quizás saber tanto de Sherlock y la relación que tenía con el doctor había hecho que fuera asumiendo paulatinamente algunas cosas y aspectos.

-_Cierto, empecemos por el principio. Antes que nada, te tengo que mostrar la verdad. Después de todo, viste caer el cuerpo. Es lo que dicen ¿no?: "una imagen vale más que mil palabras". _

_-¿Qué…?_

Klaus ya no hablaba con acento alemán. Se levantó y empezó a quitarse lo que parecían lentillas, luego la peluca y finalmente unas prótesis de la cara que hacían que pareciera más viejo. Cuando volvió a mirar al doctor a los ojos, Klaus había desaparecido. Ahora quien le miraba con una gran intensidad no era otro que Sherlock Holmes.

John sintió una oleada de pánico, alegría, conmoción, tristeza y mil emociones más que se agolpaban en su corazón. Tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par y las lágrimas empezaron a correr por sus mejillas. Sintió que las piernas le fallaban y el aire no entraba en sus pulmones. Se sentía tan débil de repente que se dejó caer al suelo y quedó de rodillas pero en ningún momento dejó de mirar al hombre que tenía delante: sus ojos eran ahora entre verdes y azules, su pelo era rizado y castaño oscuro y su cara era tersa sin presencia alguna de arrugas. Los recuerdos se le agolpaban en la mente pero el más persistente era el cuerpo de Sherlock cayendo de la cornisa del hospital y su impacto en el suelo. Sus ojos le decían que Sherlock estaba delante de él pero su cerebro se negaba a creerlo.

_-Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock… no puede ser… __Sherlock…_ -de su boca no dejaba de salir el nombre de la persona por la que más había sufrido.

Sherlock se acercó a él y lo cogió por los brazos sin dejar de corresponder con la mirada los ojos de John. Pocas veces había visto el doctor al pequeño de los Holmes mostrar las emociones que tanto reprimía.

-_John…_- su voz se quebró al decir su nombre y por sus mejillas rodaron unas lágrimas que mostraban el dolor que sentía por dentro y que le era imposible reprimir. –_John…_

Sherlock abrazó a John y cerró los ojos. Por fin había llegado el momento que tanto tiempo había estado esperando. John rompió en sollozos cuando sintió el abrazo de su amigo y le agarró con toda la fuerza de que fue capaz: en parte para constatar que realmente no era un espejismo y en parte por la necesidad que sentía de volver a tener la amistad que ya creía enterrada bajo tierra.

_-John… me pediste en el cementerio que lo detuviera y eso hice. Todo ha acabado. Siento mucho haberte hecho pasar por el infierno que has sufrido pero tenía que ser así…_

John seguía llorando compulsivamente, era un llanto profundo y lleno de toda la angustia y el dolor que guardaba su corazón. Empezó a mecerse para delante y para atrás mientras seguía aferrado al detective. Los dos siguieron un rato de rodillas en el suelo sin separarse el uno del otro.

_-Sherlock, has vuelto… Estás vivo._

_-He vuelto. Sigo vivo, John._

_-No estoy desvariando o soñando, entonces._

_-Ni estás desvariando ni estás soñando._

_-Eres real._

_-Soy real._

John se apartó del abrazo de Sherlock y le miró a los ojos: los ojos que tantas veces había visto emocionados por un caso inquietante ahora estaban llenos de lágrimas y dolor. Se permitió memorizarlos porque era la única vez que Sherlock no se molestaba en esconder lo que sentía.

Se levantaron lentamente sin dejar de estar cogidos de los brazos y quedaron ambos de pie uno frente al otro. John se dio la vuelta y se pasó una mano por la cara.

-_Has estado todo este tiempo conmigo haciéndote pasar por otro. No te dignaste a decirme la verdad y cortar cuanto antes el dolor que estaba padeciendo._

_-Lo sé, John. Lo siento… Aunque reconoce que te dejé unas buenas pistas: cuando te dije que era de Suiza y te mencioné Reichenbach, cuando te daba datos muy personales de nuestra amistad…_

El Sherlock arrogante que conocía había vuelto a aparecer.

_-Vi tu cuerpo caer de una altura más que importante y vi cómo te dabas un gran golpe contra el suelo. ¿Cómo esperas que me dé cuenta con eso de que seguías vivo? Eso sin mencionar la caracterización de viejo extranjero que hiciste._

En la voz de John se podía distinguir una rabia creciente.

_-Lo sé, sé que la imagen de aquél día fue lo suficientemente convincente como para no poder hacer pensar que no estaba muerto._

_-Te hicimos un funeral. Te lloramos. ¡Maldita sea! ¡No tenías derecho a hacerme vivir así! ¡No tenías derecho a arrancarme el corazón de esta manera! ¡No sabes lo mucho que he sufrido pensando en ese día, soñando con ese día! ¡No sabes lo que he sufrido por ti! _- cada palabra que decía estaba cargada de un profundo dolor.

_-Lo sé, John._

_-No, no lo sabes. ¡Jodido arrogante! El corazón me sangraba día a día, te tenía presente a cada segundo, iba a tu tumba a depositar flores cuando mi alma no me oprimía tanto, había días que pensaba que tendría que ser ingresado en alguna clínica porque el dolor que se había apoderado de mi cuerpo era tan insoportable que pensaba en quitarme la vida pero seguía adelante por ti. Has sido el centro de mi vida desde que llegué de la guerra: tanto cuando vivías como cuando pensamos que habías muerto. ¿Nunca te diste cuenta? Te convertiste en parte de mí. Te llegué a querer tanto… eras el amigo que en mis años de vida jamás pude encontrar._

John tenía la cara bañada en lágrimas y sus ojos albergaban una rabia que Sherlock nunca antes había visto. Al menos, no siendo Sherlock. Al detective le habían invadido emociones que hacía mucho que no sentía. La única persona que había dejado verdaderamente entrar en su vida le había hecho bajar la guardia y allí estaba, siendo un humano más, sintiendo lo que se había prohibido sentir durante la mayor parte de su vida.

_-¡Te vi caer! ¡Te vi morir! Y contigo morí yo también. Me convertí en un muerto en vida, Sherlock. Mi corazón latía , mis órganos funcionaban y mis piernas caminaban pero yo no estaba aquí. Yo desaparecí contigo._

No sabía qué decirle a John. No encontraba las palabras para describir todo lo que sentía así que se limitó a ponerle una mano en el hombro pero el doctor se zafó de ella en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y terminó pegándole un puñetazo a Sherlock que terminó tirado en el suelo mirando a John desconcertado. A juzgar por la expresión del propio John, él tampoco se esperaba la reacción que tuvo.

_-Déjame en paz, Sherlock. No me busques._


	11. Chapter 11

**P.11**

John había vuelto a su apartamento después de la confesión de Sherlock. Se sentó en el sillón y se agarró la cabeza con las dos manos como si así fuera a poner en orden su aturdido cerebro.

En su interior yacían una infinidad de sentimientos que no podía controlar: sentía una alegría inmensa por saber que su mejor amigo había vuelto de la muerte, sentía una gratitud inmensa por el sacrificio que había hecho para salvarle la vida pero también se sentía dolido y decepcionado porque Sherlock no le había hecho cómplice de su plan. Quizás fueran sentimientos que no debía tener dadas las circunstancias. Sherlock debía hacerlo de esa manera para que todo saliera bien, de lo contrario él, la señora Hudson y Lestrade hubieran muerto.

Su cabeza sabía que era cierto pero no había manera de que su corazón atendiera a la lógica de su cerebro. Es por eso que no podía ver a su amigo. Cada vez que lo veía no podía evitar que aflorara todo lo que tenía dentro.

Cuando John abrió los ojos ya había pasado una hora. Se había quedado dormido mientras le daba vueltas a lo sucedido. Se frotó los ojos y se levantó a hacer un té mientras ponía la radio. Las noticias seguían con el mismo tema: la resurrección del afamado Sherlock Holmes. Una vez el té estaba hecho, cogió la taza y se fue al salón. Cogió el mando de la televisión y se puso a ver los telediarios.

Sherlock Holmes desenmascara a Moriarty. Los miembros del jurado que fueron chantajeados por el delincuente explican cómo ocurrió.

-_No hay nada interesante._ – dice una voz.

John se sobresaltó al escucharla y tiró el té a la alfombra. Miró al silloncito que se encontraba a su derecha y se dio cuenta de que Sherlock estaba acurrucado y muy quieto en él con una manta.

_-¿¡Se puede saber desde cuándo llevas ahí?!_

_-Oh bueno, pues desde hace casi una hora._

_-¡Pero si no te he visto!_

_-Tu falta de sueño y tu incapacidad por observar impiden que te des cuenta de muchas cosas._

John estaba cansado y sentía una irritación cada vez mayor.

_-¿Por dónde entraste?_

_-Por la puerta. Ya sabes, las cerraduras no suponen mucho misterio._

_-Sherlock, márchate de aquí. No quiero hablar contigo y tampoco quiero verte. Lo único que quiero es estar sólo._

_-John, sé que estás enfadado porque no te dije nada pero era lo que tenía que hacer. Entiéndelo._

El doctor le lanzó una mirada airada y le señaló la puerta pero el detective no estaba por la labor de seguir sus instrucciones.

_-Vamos, John, te dejé pistas cuando me reuní contigo bajo la identidad de Klaus. No puedes decir que no hice absolutamente nada por revelarte la verdad antes de tiempo._

_-¡Oh, claro! Yo debía recoger cada pista que me dejabas como migaja de pan, reunirlas y determinar que Klaus era en verdad Sherlock Holmes, el mismo que se había tirado delante de mis ojos, de una azotea abajo. ¡Claro que sí!_

_-Es que la gente corriente tiene serios problemas con su capacidad deductiva. Es algo a lo que no me acostumbro._

Eso era más de lo que John podía soportar en un día. La arrogancia de Sherlock sólo sacaba los sentimientos con los que intentaba lidiar después de la revelación.

_-Sherlock, te lo digo muy en serio. Vete. Déjame sólo. En estos momentos sólo tengo ganas de golpearte y no quiero volver a hacerlo._

Cuando John miró a Sherlock a los ojos vio tristeza y compasión en ellos. Eso había hecho que su rabia se disipara un poco.

-_John, sabes que no soy una persona que saque sus sentimientos. Sabes que los reprimo, que los considero un obstáculo para las investigaciones y para la propia vida cotidiana. Pero contigo muchas veces no puedo. Tu amistad ha significado un antes y un después en mi vida. Nadie me quería tener cerca ni siquiera en las investigaciones, me hundía en mis vicios para pasar el tiempo en que no había un caso lo suficientemente interesante para mí y mi vida era solitaria. Pero apareciste tú. No te importó mucho mi forma de ser y aceptaste ser mi compañero de piso. Cuando te pedí que me ayudaras en las investigaciones no dudaste ni un momento en decir que sí y has sido compañero infatigable en los distintos casos en los que hemos pasado malos momentos. Tampoco dudaste de mí cuando todo el mundo lo hacía. Me mostraste una fe, un apoyo y una amistad verdaderos, algo que nunca nadie antes había hecho. Y es por eso que en los innumerables momentos que hemos pasado juntos me he permitido sentir lo que me ofrecías. Quizás yo no he correspondido esa amistad de la misma forma. Al menos, no de forma tan abierta como tú lo has hecho. Pero te puedo asegurar que la amistad que yo te ofrezco es sincera y fuerte. Te pido perdón por haberte hecho pasar un año tan terrible, créeme que no disfrutaba viéndote así. Pero entiende que era necesario para seguir preservando tu seguridad, si se hubiera descubierto todo antes, ya sabes el resultado. Sé que estás enfadado, no voy a presionarte. Sólo quería que supieras lo que nunca he expresado en palabras._

Sherlock se levantó y se marchó hacia la puerta pero antes de cerrarla tras de sí se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirar a John.

_-Lo que te dije aquella vez es cierto, John. No tengo amigos, sólo tengo uno._

Cuando se disponía a irse definitivamente, John no pudo seguir en silencio más tiempo.

-_Sherlock_ –dijo con la voz rota.

Sherlock se paró y se volvió hacia él. Los ojos de John estaban anegados de lágrimas. El detective consultor se acercó a él tanto que podía verse reflejado en los ojos cristalinos del buen doctor. Se quedaron durante un momento el uno frente al otro, diciéndolo todo con la mirada. Y finalmente, John se abalanzó sobre su amigo y lo abrazó lo más fuerte que pudo, imprimiéndole a su abrazo todos los sentimientos que tenía hacia él. Su abrazo fue correspondido por el de Sherlock y ambos supieron que no había nada más que añadir.

**Al día siguiente.**

_-Sherlock, dime una cosa. ¿Cómo es que pudiste vivir todo este tiempo sin ser descubierto?_

_-Mycroft me daba el dinero necesario para poder subsistir._

_-Pero ¿cómo hiciste para que estuvieras legalmente muerto? Es evidente que no te hicieron autopsia y aunque no te la hubieran hecho es necesario un cuerpo para declarar la muerte. ¿Cómo lo hiciste?_

John notaba que Sherlock se sentía incómodo y evitaba su mirada.

_-Sherlock, dime la verdad._

_-Está bien –suspiró- Molly._

_-¿Molly?_

_-Sí, necesitaba a alguien que trabajara como forense y que por tanto pudiera alterar el certificado de defunción._

_-¿Molly lo sabía también? – _la tensión en la voz de John cortaba como un cuchillo.

_-John, por favor, ya te he explicado que era necesario que no supieras nada._

_-¡Pero es que no sólo es Mycroft sino también Molly! ¡Es que me parece increíble! Dime, ¿alguien más lo sabía?¿Media Inglaterra?_

_-Sólo Mycroft y Molly, nadie más._

_-Pero si de Molly pasabas completamente. Es más, le hiciste muchos desplantes cuando trabajábamos con ella._

_-Es cierto y no me enorgullezco de ello. Pero coincidirás conmigo en que Molly es una persona de confianza. Además, no era ella quien estaba siendo apuntado por una pistola. –_Sherlock miró al doctor con los ojos entrecerrados.

_-Lo sé, lo sé… Perdona._

John sabía que no debía enfadarse y se obligó a apartar esa actitud infantil que a veces lo embullía cuando hablaban del tema.

El teléfono sonó y Sherlock pareció ensimismado en lo que le decían. Cuando miró a John, en sus ojos volvía a asomar la chispa que le caracterizaba cada vez que un caso fuera de lo común aparecía.

_-¡Vamos, John! –_dijo levantándose enérgicamente y cogiendo su abrigo_- ¡Tenemos un caso que resolver!_

Se paró y echó un vistazo a la estancia.

_-Por cierto, ya va siendo hora de que volvamos a Baker Street ¿no crees?_

John al escuchar aquello sonrió abiertamente.

_- Como en los viejos tiempos._


End file.
